


Argos

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 64 番茄炒面运输车 18XSummary：关于冷火的眼罩，很久以前我在Garland差资料的时候发现上面写的是“Dark Divinity Auga”，虽然大概也就三秒钟之后我就意识到模型并不对，但是这短暂的三秒钟已经够我附会出许多东西了。auga是北欧语的眼睛，希腊语是argos，可作目光明亮解释，由此衍生到英语里的“argus”，名词，含义是“警惕的人”，或者“argus-eyed”，形容词，含义是“警惕的，目光敏锐的”总之他戴着眼罩却意外警惕敏锐的脑补就是这么来的





	Argos

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：苍穹骑士团 64 番茄炒面运输车 18X
> 
> Summary：关于冷火的眼罩，很久以前我在Garland差资料的时候发现上面写的是“Dark Divinity Auga”，虽然大概也就三秒钟之后我就意识到模型并不对，但是这短暂的三秒钟已经够我附会出许多东西了。
> 
> auga是北欧语的眼睛，希腊语是argos，可作目光明亮解释，由此衍生到英语里的“argus”，名词，含义是“警惕的人”，或者“argus-eyed”，形容词，含义是“警惕的，目光敏锐的”
> 
> 总之他戴着眼罩却意外警惕敏锐的脑补就是这么来的

没有人会怀疑格里诺是位出类拔萃的战士，但当这位战争狂离开了真刀真枪的战场，将黑暗中静谧无声的卧室床榻当做征伐目标时，他却表现得像个迟钝笨拙的潜行者，自以为蹑手蹑脚悄声无息，却不知自己的小心翼翼早已被假寐的人毫无遗漏地捕捉在心。

经年累月的佣兵生活让波勒克兰总是能够从睡眠中快速清醒，他其实在格里诺进门的时便察觉了他的企图，一边在心里暗暗嘲笑着他那三脚猫般的动作，一边盘算着这次定要好好给他个教训。

格里诺静悄悄地摸到床边，自以为得逞地伸手，却不料正中波勒克兰的下怀，手腕被冷不丁地握住，又被对方随手一扣按在床单上，像个行窃失败的小偷那样狼狈。这让他更加怀疑波勒克兰那副眼罩下不是盲眼，而是神话中怪物般的永不闭合的明亮瞳孔，或者女巫的魔力水晶球，否则他怎么会永远都能在睡梦中察觉自己靠近。

“你给我放开！”格里诺的脸烫得像个恶作剧被揭穿的小孩，嘴里却是不依不饶的，而他的动作更比声音还快，立即开始了反击，另只手朝着波勒克兰的肩就是一记拳。

然而波勒克兰不但没有放开格里诺的手，还趁他不备将另一只也收入掌中，牢牢地封锁着他的行动。琥珀色的眼睛盯着格里诺那张脸，在那气急败坏的表情上悠然逡巡，如翱翔天际的鹰隼俯瞰自己的领地。

格里诺恶狠狠地回望着那只锐利的独眼，满腹皆是牢骚和愤懑，感到十分不平。

于他而言，但凡波勒克兰喜欢的所有东西，不管是金钱、名酒还是美人，只要他格里诺有的，他都乐于分享，可对方却始终跟自己刻意保持距离，警惕到连睡觉都不肯摘下眼罩的地步，就好像那下面藏着什么致命的秘密般不可告人。

想到气处，格里诺忽然猛地挣脱双手的束缚，像只被惹恼的野兽那样张牙舞爪，朝着波勒克兰的脸发动再次袭击。后者则借着身居床上的高势轻松躲开，随后毫不迟疑地回以相应的反击。几个来回的翻转后，两人都陷进了柔软绸缎的包围中，在重重布幔的阴影中谁都不肯让步地缠斗着。

护卫房间的床虽然没有格里诺那张大，承受两个人的重量倒也绰绰有余。

漫长的纠缠中，两人的呼吸渐渐粗重。尽管格里诺的身体强健有力，但灵巧方面还是波勒克兰更胜一筹。

最后格里诺发现自己整个被锁在对方身下，意识到所有良机都已经被对方占尽。可泽梅尔家的少爷什么时候认过输？他低吼着拼命扭动身体，像困兽般在波勒克兰的掌控中挣扎着，却不知道这情景在俯视着自己的人眼里看起来有多暧昧。

波勒克兰的表情似笑又非笑，惬意地欣赏着格里诺在自己身下徒劳动作的样子，忽然俯身在他的脸印下一个吻。格里诺顿时浑身僵住，难以置信地看着波勒克兰在他的嘴角勾起轻浮玩味的笑容。还没等他骂出声来，波勒克兰又再次欺身，将唇触的侵略范围扩展到格里诺坚实的下颌，轻轻地啃咬着那棱角分明的轮廓。

“你——”格里诺已在心里将波勒克兰千刀万剐，却在对方的吻顺着脸侧下滑到脖子时不由得抽了一下，不慎为对方的动作让出了空间。

灼热的吻一路下滑，很快来到领口处，在那处柔嫩的皮肤来回巡游。正当格里诺以为他只能到此为止时，波勒克兰忽然抬起头轻轻一笑，复又低下头用牙齿熟稔地解开了最上的扣子，然后畅通无阻地将障碍一路排除到胸前，当然不忘沿途舔舐着被解放出来的空间。 最后那延绵的热吻抵达某处颜色稍深的区域，波勒克兰伸出自己的舌尖绕着那处灵活地打着旋转，如品尝蛋糕上可口的那枚浆果般细细地啮咬着，每当牙齿轻轻地蹭过，他都会感到底下的人明显地颤抖。

格里诺先是咬着牙抵死抗拒逐渐自胸前蔓延开来的快感，没过多久便开始释然起来，细细品味之余甚至还感到微妙的舒爽。

在过往的无数次床笫之欢中，格里诺都是永远的主导方，他在性爱中的风格就和他作战时的表现如出一辙，简单直接精准无误，从不会费心去做长久的前戏，总是如暴风骤雨般肆虐而过，留下满地泥泞落叶后扬长而去，自然也没有给被主宰的人什么时间来慢慢取悦自己。

波勒克兰这般细雨般绵长润物的亲吻倒让他体味到了别样新颖的愉悦，体内潜藏的欲望就如泥土被浸湿后吐露的芬芳般慢慢氤氲到空气中，积聚成越来越浓的水气，让呼吸变得越来越沉重，渴望着来场暴雨消解这种沉闷的气氛。

他过去并没少见那些起初还故作端庄的女人们被波勒克兰的巧技挑逗得欲生欲死的样子，他曾多番取笑这种磨蹭纯属是浪费时间。而如今位置转换，被耕耘的人变成了他，方才知道个中滋味有多么令人欲罢不能。

与那些惺惺作态的贵族们不同，格里诺毫不掩饰自己对快乐的追逐，他总是赤裸裸地表现出自己的享受，从不因沉溺于欲望而感到羞耻。虽然他会根据快乐的不同而对分享着有所选择，可对方是波勒克兰，但凡世间所存的愉悦，就没有不合适与他分享的。

他此前曾跟波勒克兰共品过许多无上的欢愉，他们齐赴盛宴，同享美酒，在床榻上将那些漂亮的尤物分食玩弄，像两个野兽般交流对猎物的品味，而如今他发现自己并不介意跟他以另一种方式尽欢。

波勒克兰喜欢在危险的边缘试探，却不会真的跳进深渊，察觉到格里诺自暴自弃般地放弃抵抗，他觉得恶作剧已经足够，便松开了格里诺的手，半跪在床上往后退了退，饶有兴趣地看着被自己捉弄得够呛的人，期待着他接下来的反应。他已经假设过格里诺可能的进攻路线，甚至想好了反击方式，无论他怎么做都会在自己的掌控中。

格里诺面露嘲讽地看着波勒克兰那副奸计得逞的样子，收回终于恢复自由的手臂，活动了下被握得有些酸软的手腕。波勒克兰的余温还残留在上面，隐隐发烫，如一堆烧红的铁镯，提醒着他方才的所作所为。

缓缓支撑起身体，某位素来暴躁的人竟然没有恼怒，没有发难，而是抬手慢慢地解开余下的扣子，健美的身体逐渐袒露在空气中，如贝壳里探出的珍贵蜃肉，令注视着他的人联想到珍馐与美味。那身考究的起居袍被他随手扔在地上，淡紫色的眼睛充满挑衅地看着波勒克兰，其中的意味再明显不过。

波勒克兰的眼睛里隐约闪动着光，睫毛翕动着冲眼前裸露的躯体眨了眨，带着些许不可思议的表情，眉梢眼角含着几不可察的笑意，只一手便将格里诺重新按回床上，另一只则垫在对方的脑后，手指轻轻地抚摸着，小指一勾便挑掉碍事的发带，让那暗金色的头发散落下来，服帖地垂在格里诺脸侧，平添几分慵懒的感觉。

他们交换了彼此间的第一个吻，毫无顾忌地探索着对方的柔软温湿的花园，舌尖相抵，唇齿相依，直到溺水般的窒息感觉几乎将他们的呼吸尽数夺走，两人才面带缱绻地分开，额头相偎地喘息着。格里诺的身子往下滑了滑，前额靠上波勒克兰的脸侧，嘴唇掠过的皮肤上染着层细密的轻汗，传来冰凉的感觉，格里诺猜想这个人的心大概也是如此的温度，不由得哂笑出声。

波勒克兰的手轻轻按着格里诺的后颈，让那颗披散着美丽金发的头颅靠在自己的怀里，起身时他发现格里诺的手顺势也攀上了他的脖子，依在他的怀中慢慢变成坐姿。琥珀色的眼睛里闪过一抹欲望，落在那泛着灰色调的紫色眼睛里，就如同颗冷星坠入薄雾迷蒙。

在格里诺的身体上四处游走的那只手掌温度越来越灼热，沿着隐隐泛光的棕色皮肤来回轻柔地抚摸，将胸前与腹部的结实肌肉细细描摹出简洁流畅的线条。手指若离若离地数次漫游到小腹，却又在即将抵达那欲望之塔时止步不前，望向格里诺的目光里浸染着浓浓欲求，却仍残存着些许犹豫。

昂扬而起的欲望在格里诺下腹如层云般堆砌，皮肤传来火热的烧灼感，从来都是急性子的他不耐烦地在波勒克兰颈侧捏了一把，示意他要干就赶紧上。他那双淡紫色的眼睛里已经是雾气弥漫，如雨前的空气般湿润，即将抵达风暴的临界点。

至此波勒克兰也不再迟疑，伸手穿进格里诺的腿间抚弄着那坚硬滚烫的部分，惯用长枪的战士虎口与手掌都有被训练磨砺出来的厚茧，摩擦在最为敏感的皮肤上带来微微刺痛，却撩拨出千丝万缕的快感渴望，让伏在他怀里的人不住地颤抖，如被蛛网捕捉的飞虫在欲望的中心疯狂振翅。

他知道格里诺虽然在情事方面经验丰富，却从未居于人下过，不先帮他准备妥当的话怕是会弄伤这位养尊处优的公子。在格里诺的唇边落下一个浅吻后，波勒克兰扯过一方羽枕，将格里诺的头轻轻安放其上，随后起身稍稍往后退了退，低头便将那灼热发烫的欲望顶端包裹在口中，极富技巧地侍弄着，拇指则在侧面的柔软处细致打磨，时不时绕回下方将那道浅浅的沟壑仔细的填满，在欲望的河道中来回穿行。

格里诺从不知道波勒克兰还有这样的技巧，他体内的热火被对方唇舌传递过来的温度与刺激撩拨得迅速燎原。他本能地伸手覆上波勒克兰的头，被欲望驱使着有些粗暴地抓着他的发辫，将白色的发尾蹂躏得凌乱不堪，几缕碎发松松垂在耳侧。被欲望染红的嘴唇中发出低吼般的喘息，格里诺没过多久便在对方深度的抚慰中释放了出来。

波勒克兰在最后关头抽身避开那熔岩版灼热的喷发，只用手安抚着逐渐软下来的物件。白色晶莹的液体流淌到格里诺腿间，在深色的皮肤上显得分外旖旎暧昧，如被咬破的酒心巧克力上香气四溢的甘醇，可口而诱人。

仿佛刚飘升到云端飞翔又很快坠入尘世，格里诺的胸口剧烈地起伏着，像是即将窒息而死般渴求着新鲜的空气，身体上覆盖着的薄汗让他浑身蒙着淡淡的光。

等格里诺的呼吸稍稍平顺，波勒克兰才用手指沾着方才从他腿间释放出来的粘稠液体，朝着那未经人事的穴口探去，细细地在那处仔细涂抹着，小心翼翼地试着插进，不出所料地感觉到一阵紧缩，而当他的指腹掠过某处稍硬的突起时，更是明显地听到格里诺的口中逸出沉闷的呻吟。

“唔。”从未体验过的异物感与来自深层的快感让格里诺的触电般地战栗，他深深地呼吸着尝试放松，却很快被第二根手指插入，然后是第三根。他方才射出的液体几乎被波勒克兰悉数送回身体，残留的温度在新的去处酝酿出融融暖意，欲望很快以全新的方式燃起。他觉得自己前后都痒得仿佛有千万只矿爬虫在狂欢，而波勒克兰的手指却还在慢慢地开拓着他的身体，这该死的温柔和细心对他来说已经逐渐变成了折磨。可他又偏偏不肯主动讨饶，只能强行硬撑着维持他的倔强。

确认格里诺的身体已经完全准备好，波勒克兰才将自己早已忍耐到极限的欲望抵在入口处，不忘在身下人结实的肌肉上捏了一把，示意自己准备要进来。然后他望着格里诺紫晶般色彩的眸子，慢慢地没入其主人那温热湿润的身体，却没有立刻挺进到深处，而是步步为营地占据着这处从未被开垦的处女地。

格里诺嘴里的喘息声随着波勒克兰的进入而愈发沉重，先前积累的欲求与渴望刹那间都爆发了出来，沿着体内的神经扩散到全身的每个细胞，直达大脑中枢席卷所有的理智，如电闪雷鸣般在耳畔轰鸣作响。

出于对波勒克兰尺寸的了解，格里诺本已做好吃痛甚至流血的准备，等他真的进来了，却意外地发现痛感并不如自己所想的那样剧烈，只有纯粹的快感随着对方的动作排山倒海般袭来，从未体验过的愉悦促使他主动打开身体去追逐原始的本能。

感觉到对方的主动后，波勒克兰便不再克制自己的动作，开始向着那微妙的欲望中心发动猛烈的进攻，他本就不是温柔体贴的类型，只不过因为身下的人是格里诺才尽量避免弄伤这位娇贵少爷。

格里诺隐隐觉得波勒克兰看向自己的眼神如捕食中的鹰般锋冽不知餍足，而他的利爪正紧扣在自己腰间将自己牢牢钳制，仿佛随时都会将自己撕碎吞吃下肚。而被捕食者却沦陷于不断堆叠的快感与欲望中，毫无反抗的余地，只能任凭他将自己带到无限高空中，随着他翻阅白雪皑皑的崇山峻岭，在无边无际的璀璨繁星中倾听耳边的猎猎风声。

不知过了多久，格里诺忽然感到心里猛地一惊，像是要跌落万丈深渊去，却只见眼前绽放出火树银花，万千美丽的焰火将自己包围，视野内只剩耀眼夺目的光亮。

耐心地等着余韵的浪潮自对方脸上退去，波勒克兰才浅笑着将格里诺绵软无力的身体翻成背对。再次进入时比前次顺利得多，这回他一插到底，又猛地抽出，换种方式继续着自己的侵略，同时手掌也没有闲着，绕到前方挑弄着格里诺腿间湿漉漉的部分，慢慢地感受着它在自己的掌心里再次昂扬挺立，握着那烫手的柱体将所有者的身体引向自己，推离时则掐着他的腰，如此往来。

格里诺也在他的前后夹攻中几乎快要癫狂，很快便畅快淋漓地再次释放出来，而波勒克兰也几乎与他同时抵达峰境。泽梅尔家不可一世的公子伏在柔软的天鹅绒枕头上缺氧般地不停地喘息着，如寒冬中的兽类般在风中微微颤抖，眼角处隐隐闪过的泪光让他看着前所未有的脆弱，即使知道那是错觉，也让人难免有几分不忍。

柔软温热的唇触落在格里诺的脸上，他动了动身子刚想回身迎上去，便被波勒克兰伸手将他翻正，迎面投来的冷淡目光来自那只唯一的琥珀色眼睛。与眼神流露出的情绪相反，波勒克兰的手停留格里诺的后颈温柔地抚摸着，以柔和的动作安抚着他，然后看似随意的抬手，搭上自己的额侧，只一挑便将那神秘的眼罩给摘了下来，带着汗湿后的温润挂在了格里诺的手腕上。

眼罩落下的瞬间，他听到格里诺深深地吸了一口气，盯着自己的眼睛里闪过惊惧，直直地望着自己连睫毛都忘记了眨动。浅淡而了然的笑意浮现在波勒克兰的脸上，他当然知道格里诺看到了什么。眼罩下是骇人的深重伤疤和松垮难看的眼皮，如果他肯再凑近些的话，说不定还能发现下面掩藏着的没被摘除干净的眼球，看见它如脱水的梅干般吸附在空洞的窟窿里。

这便是自己所谓的秘密，不是什么奇异的宝珠，也没有昼夜不眠的魔法，只有一个拿命谋生的佣兵某次与死神共舞时所留下的令人作呕的纪念，仅此而已。

太过急促的呼吸让格里诺的胸腔里传来刺痛，他望着面带轻讽的波勒克兰缓缓地将那口气吐了出去，努力支撑起仍有些酸软无力的身体，手掌按上波勒克兰的肩部，轻轻地扶着他倒在猩红色的床垫上。

波勒克兰警惕地锁着眉头，提防格里诺将自己方才做的事情原样报复回来，却发现格里诺看着他的眼睛里并没有任何欲望的存在，平静得如同暴风雨洗刷过后的街道，干净清凉得让人难以相信这是属于泽梅尔家那位战争狂的眼睛。

而接下来的那个吻也不像是格里诺的，初尝滋味的他学着才将从对方那里学会的温柔体贴，将自己的嘴唇印在波勒克兰那只看不见的眼睛上。他感到薄薄的眼皮下面空无一物，便小心地没有太多深入，而是轻轻地游离在表面，留下清浅的唇触感，掠过睫毛时感到阵淡淡的痒意，忍不住抬起头伸手往唇边挠了挠。

相视无言的片刻沉默后，格里诺将眼罩替波勒克兰重新戴回了原位，迅速恢复平常的轻傲表情。他看似漫不经心扫了眼对方身下某处再度昂扬挺立的部位，为自己高超的领悟力感到洋洋得意，抱着手臂心情十分不错地问着某位欢愉的共犯，“还来吗？”


End file.
